


All For You

by yikestozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Is Scared To Mess Everything Up, Richie Tozier And Ben Hanscom Are Cute Bffs, Teen Smoking, probably angst, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Richie had never cared for school, until he met Stan that is.give it a shot i promise to make the summary better later💕





	1. Chapter 1

    Richie did his usual routine. Once deciding, yes he would actually go to school today, dealing with truancy is a bitch, he got up and put on his clothes (the usual ripped jeans, random band t-shirt he found laying on his messy floor, and some old beat up vans) and put on his backpack as he hopped on his bike and rode to school.

    He usually didn't do anything at school so school supplies were not typically seen in said backpack, however the days Richie Tozier happened to actually go to school, he needed something to do.

    However today he just put his backpack in his locker and put a simple plastic mechanical pencil in his jacket pocket, just in case they had a test or something (the only things he actually did). Walking late into his 3rd period he could feel something was about to change, he just didn't know what. _What could change?_ He thought. _Nothing ever happens here, let alone changes._ He pushed the feeling away and walked into the class hearing the usual “ _late again Tozier?”_

    He sat down in his seat without responding and started thinking. He successfully thought about 6 different topics before his mind went back to the feeling.

    He got these feelings all the time, sure, but they were never wrong. He just never knew what was going to happen, let alone what to look out for. He decided then he would not miss school or be late tomorrow, to see what the feeling was about. He looked to the seat next to him, empty. No one usually liked to sit next to him except for 5 people who happened to be his friends who unfortunately also happened to not be in this class with him.

    Then he tuned back into what the teacher was saying thinking it could possibly be about the feeling he was having.

    “Tomorrow we're getting a foreign exchange student, he was born in Chicago but moved to France at 14…”

    He stopped listening. He never got these feelings about some foreign exchange student… unless… Unless there was a reason. His first thought was they could be soulmates, but Richie ignored that idea, sure he believed in soulmates but that was silly! There was no way! It had to be some other reason, but what?

    Just then the bell rang and Richie got up and left the school to smoke a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

    Richie woke the next day to his alarm with a groan. He reached to hit snooze as he usually does but remembered the feeling he had. He groaned again before deciding that, yes, he did in fact need to get up.

    Walking into the school, for the first time in forever on time, the feeling came back, only this time a lot stronger. He ignored it and walked into his first class.

    His first class was always bearable because he sat next to this kid with a stutter by the name of Bill Denbrough; Richie never understood how him and Billiam had become best friends as, in comparison to Richie, he was very popular. 

    As he took his seat next to Bill, Bill stopped what he was doing and turned to Richie, smiling his usual bright ‘today will be a good day no matter what’ smile. The smile was in fact so contagious, even Richie couldn't resist smiling back.

    “What a surprise! The Richard Tozier is on time! Early in fact!

    “Oh shut it Billiam.”

    Bill laughed at Richies tease and Richie knew he was about to reply with his usual “make me” but just then the teacher walked in and did her usual routine. Richie, having brought nothing to class as usual, stole Bills notebook and began to write, before giving it back to Bill.

    He read it before responding and giving it back to Richie.

    “What do you mean you got a feeling???”

    Richie huffed before saying out loud “I mean I got a feeling, idiot” only to be told off by the teacher. Bill rolled his eyes and wrote in the notebook again, ‘talk to me after class.’

 

    As soon as the bell rang Richie went to Bill. 

    “I got a feeling that something is going to change, most likely today, I just don't know what.”

    “Well I don't know how much I can help you with that but I do want to be the first person to know what goes down. I have to get to my next class but keep me updated, see you later, Rich.”

    “Later Big Bill.”

    He sighed before then going to his next class. His next period was his least favorite as it was math but also one of his favorites because he had it with Eddie. Walking in he noticed Eddie instantly roll his eyes playfully as he noticed Richie.

    “Wow actually here today Trashmouth?”

    “You know I couldn't miss seeing you Eddie Spaghetti.”

    He smiled at him and Eddie rolled his eyes yet again, but Richie could see him suppress a smile.

 

    On Richies walk to his 3rd class, ‘ _ the class the feeling started,’  _ the thought, the feeling yet again picked up. Walking in and taking his seat he noticed nothing was different except, he looked to his side and there he was. The feeling, along with his heartbeat, picked up. The boy was gorgeous.

    He had beautiful, ‘ _ probably super soft _ ’, curly golden hair, which Richie felt the sudden need to instantly run his hands through. He also had amazing posture and dressed uptight almost with his light blue polo and khaki shorts. In all his staring at the boy he looked up to notice that he was staring right back at Richie, with a weird expression on his face. Richie then noticed he had a little bit of a dimple on at least one of his cheeks and beautiful, long eyelashes.

    “Um hello?”

    Richie was in awe at how beautiful he was, but ultimately pulled it together enough to answer back somewhat normally.

    “Uh hey, I'm Richie, what's your name?”

    He reached out his hand to shake the other boys and got a weird look from him, but in the end the boy shook Richies hand.

    “Didn't the teacher tell you?” Richie shook his head ‘no’. “Anyways i'm Stanley.”

    “Well Stan The Man, got any friends yet?”

    He looked at Richie weird yet again before shaking his head ‘no’.

    “Well would you like to be mine?”

    Stanley's face softened before he nodded his head. Stan was about to say something before the teacher walked in, explaining we had a new student and asking if Stan would like to come up and say some things about himself. Richie encouraged him to go up, mainly because he wanted to learn more about the other boy, however Stan ultimately declined, saying to Richie that “People don't seem to like me very much”. 

_ ‘How could anyone not like him?’  _ Richie thought, just then the bell ringing. Before Stan had the chance to slip away from Richie, he asked for his number, to which Stan gave to him, smiling.

    Richie smiled back, the feeling gone so Richie knew the feeling was about Stan, however the lightness in his heart stayed as he walked home knowing his time there for the day was done and that he needed to take a nap after all that.


	3. Chapter 3

   He arrived home only to realize lunch was about to start and he’d left poor Stanley all alone. He groaned before making the quick, thankfully, one minute run to the school and walked into the cafeteria, quickly seeing his friends at their usual lunch table, 2 seats empty.

  
    Despite Richie usually never being at school or skipping around the time of lunch, his friends always kept a seat open for him. Everyone was there but there was always one seat extra even with Richie there, which was very convenient.

  
    Quickly he looked around the whole cafeteria and saw Stan looking nervously at the tables trying to find somewhere to sit and ran over to him.

  
    “Stan the man! Hey, sorry saw you didn’t have a place to sit, want to sit with me and my friends.”

  
    “Oh Rich, hi. Yeah sure if I wouldn’t be a bother..”

  
     _A bother?_ Richie thought, _He couldn’t bother me even if he tried._

    “You could never be a bother, you’re always welcome with me and my friends.”

  
    Stanley smiled at him and Richie couldn’t help but smile back as they walked to the lunch table.

  
    “Richie!!”

  
    Ben yelled, he was always happy to see him despite them not being the closest and Richie ran to him to give him a hug. Once pulling always and saying hey to the other losers he introduced Stan just in case they didn’t know each other.

   “This is Stan I told him he’s always welcome at our table if that’s okay with you guys.”

    Obviously it was perfectly okay with the rest of the losers and Stan took his seat across from Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ends weird💕


	4. kinda important

so I actually really liked the idea I had for this I just didn't like how I did it really which is why I didn't continue this or anything but I think at some point I'm going to rewrite this better so yeah


End file.
